Chapter 8
Busting In! Chez Kiito (突撃！鍵斗邸, Totsugeki! Kīto-tei) is the eighth chapter of the ''Kamio Yui wa Kami wo Yui'' manga series. Characters # Kiito Sonomiya # Yui Kamio # Nao Ebisuno # Mr. Sonomiya (flashback) # Kara Shozoin (flashback) # Washimi (flashback) Summary It is the beginning of Golden Week, after working out, taking a shower, closing off a faucet that required the use of both his hand to turn the knob, drying himself off and then dressing up, Kiito goes off to cram school. When he arrives it was unusually crowded. He then spots and was seen by Yui in White and Nao. Yui expresses her dismay of being unable to study due to the long wait time. Kiito then had an idea and suggested that they go to a library he knows but when they arrived, it was also packed. Yui expresses her worry again but then Nao suggested to go to Kiito's place which Yui also got on board and asked the man if it was fine which he gives in and agrees. Later, Yui exclaims in surprise at the front gate but Kiito humbly explains that his home just has a big gate and it was actually pretty normal but complains that it is a long way to get to the front door. As they go up the tree-lined path, Nao mentally retorts that it is already not normal. Once inside, after expressing her amazement once again, Yui straight up tells Kiito it is not normal at all to his bewilderment who then tell them his room is just like when he was a kid. This piqued Nao's curiosity but Kiito stalls them saying he wants to clean up first. After entering his room and closing the door behind him, he goes about hiding something that he didn't want the girls to see. As he hides stuff, Nao takes Yui aside and tells her to mention to Kiito that it was her first time in a boy's room which the latter does so after he invites them in; he nervously replies at the revelation. Upon entering his room, Nao expresses her disbelief how it was more normal than she expected which Kiito then nonchalantly explains that it was too much trouble to change it from when he was a kid. As Yui looks around the room in amazement, Kiito was nervous and amazed that Yui was sitting down on his floor like it was nothing and then offers her a cushion to sit on which she accepts. As they were studying, Nao looks around the room finding it incredulous that he only has toys like cars and dinosaurs out on display. In an inner monologue, she reveals the real reason she suggested to go to Kiito's place is to find out if he is a man of taste suitable for Yui by going through his stuff (porn stash), it's fine if its girls with big boobs but a strike if the girls are tied up and such. Nao then forcefully suggested that they take a break, Kiito agrees and leaves the room to make tea. As he was out, Nao goes about the room looking through Kiito's stuff as Yui in White expresses her concerns of what the former was doing and worried that something might pop out but Nao assures her that she is doing it for her future. Nao then finds something but couldn't identify it. Yui vaguely recognizes it as a fitness implement. Nao then asked Yui to show her how to use it. When Kiito returned, he walked in on Yui on all fours with the exercise equipment in her mouth. After a long beat of them looking at each other, Kiito was the first react in surprise, spilling the tea on Yui, and falling atop of her. Nao berates him telling him not to use his action as an excuse for doing something. Kiito tries to defend himself as Yui states that she is wet again. Kiito points out a door and tells Yui that there is a shower in his personal gym with towels and a tracksuit to wear which she goes to while thanking him. When Yui was out of the room, Kiito turns to Nao calling her "shrimphead" and asked her what she thinks she is doing. She tells him that it looks like he was hiding something which got a rise out of him. Telling him that she will uncover it, Kitto states that he would never let her find it. As the two were in the midst of their scuffle, Yui in White was crouched down in the shower but was having a hard time turning the knob with one hand wondering why it was so tight not knowing it was set up for grip training. When she finally does turn it, she slipped and got drenched in a cold shower. As she properly washes, she became self-conscious about taking a shower in a boy's house. When she leaves the shower room, after putting on the tracksuit, she admires Kiito's gym then realizes she needed to use the restroom. Trivia * This is the second chapter that Yui in Black doesn't appear. * This is the last chapter to be released in the Heisei era. Category:Chapters